Game over
by Harukaoharahi
Summary: Nuevamente juntaron sus labios para por fin terminar este juego porque aunque hubiera sido de otra forma tal vez izaya nunca hubiera cambiado y shizuo viviría con el mismo remordimiento toda su existencia porque en este juego no debía haber ganador sino un castigado...


Game Over

Entre incontables peleas, entre retos, amenazas de muerte, entre odio y heridas de gravedad. No hay diferencia realmente entre el amor y odio pero no es que importe mucho de toda forma es tan ciego no ver más allá de lo evidente.

Por un lado esta Shizuo hewajima una persona violenta incapaz de considerar piedad a nadie simplemente tiene rencor, rabia del mundo que lo discrimino por su fuerza aun así sabe que no tiene razón para enojarse, solamente es la sociedad lo que lo ve como un "monstruo" pero tienen sus razones, es que sería tan estúpido excusarse, odia la violencia pero no puede vivir sin ella igual que el cigarrillo que no puede dejar de fumar por la sensaciones que le causa es la misma adicción.

Y vemos después a Izaya oharahi una persona que aparenta ser egoísta que se oculta detrás de su máscara de arrogancia, que se mantiene gracias a su ego y dice "amar a los seres humanos" pero es solamente uno de sus juegos de máscaras tratando de ocultar su resentimiento hacia la humanidad ya que sabe que el ser humano es un ser egoísta, déspota él es un ser humano pero es demasiado frágil que prefiere negarlo no soportaría ser humillado.

El enfrentamiento entre dos personas diferentes y a la vez completamente iguales, mirándose mutuamente dándose mensajes amenazantes e insultándose mutuamente cada uno con la intención de romper su propia mascara. La violencia no lleva a nada y la arrogancia conduce a lo mismo aun así por alguna razón podían decir que se relacionaban de alguna manera se entendían y hablaban con sus propias señas a veces la confusión se sus acciones los confundía ambos.

¿Porque no lo mataba? El podía hacerlo shizuo podía matarlo pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Aun cuando estaban estudiando juntos el odio era mutuo no tan intenso pero lo era. La marca que le había dejado izaya en el pecho fue por el propio destino estaban destinados a conocerse y de la misma forma estaba destinados a terminar lo que empezaron.

Lo miraba fijamente, no apartaba la vista de él, ninguno de los dos podían dejarse de mirar, habían estado en ese callejón ya horas shizuo estaba a distancia de él no le dejaba salida mientras izaya se encontraba atrapado a su merced tratando de no dejarse llevar y manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante tenía su navaja a su lado preparado para atacar, mientras shizuo solo veía el rostro de izaya, decidió pelear a puño limpio usando su fuerza no lanzaría nada.

-Así que Shizu-chan, todo término ¿verdad?—dijo con tristeza en su voz no sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso parece—respondió shizuo desviando la mirada—Es momento de acabar con lo que empezamos.

-¿Por qué?—dijo confundido- Has estado muy extraño. Realmente, es hora de matarme o… -hizo una pausa-acaso has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

-No voy a responder a esa pregunta…

-¡¿Por qué diablos no?!—Grito furioso-¡Cual es tu maldita razón! No tengo ni la menor idea de que estas jodidamente planeando .No creas que me vas matar así como así…no te dejare.

Shizuo dio un suspiro pero no contesto nada, solo se mantuvo callado sin mirarle de frente, Izaya lo miro con sorpresa ¡lo estaba ignorando! Empezaba a perder la paciencia ¿Qué cosa le pasaba?

-¿Por qué no me miras? No desvíes la mirada. ! Contesta! Maldición háblame

-Izaya tu no comprendes—respondió finalmente—Sabes ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y porque no te he matado aun. No te preguntas la razón por las que estás viviendo, el porqué de seguí tu juego.

-Por un momento supuse que me habías engañado…y ahora no lo se

-Izaya solo dime una cosa. Que te motivo a lastimarme

-¿Qué quieres saber? Porque no me obligas—dijo retándolo

Shizuo se aventó a él tratando de propinarle un golpe que difícilmente izaya logro esquivar, este agarro su navaja tratando de herirlo mientras el otro combatiente ponía sus brazos como escudo ocasionándole pequeños cortes, el peli negro le tiro un patada mientras shizuo le metía un codazo en la espalda se reincorpora para continuar atacando shizuo no esquiva el golpe y le atine en su hombro, shizuo deja de defenderse dejándose herir.

¡Porque no te defiendes!

"Atácame "

Shizuo le dio un golpe en el estómago ocasionando que cayera al suelo, lo miraba silenciosamente mientras este lo miraba con odio.

-Porque, no me matas—dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca—Soy débil

-Porque no me atacas! Vamos levántate!—grito shizuo

Izaya aún no lo entendía se levantó y corrió con la navaja asía shizuo. Es entonces como término todo, el silencio de un beso de shizuo hizo que izaya quedara en shock ¿se soltaría? no podía, no podía escapar este era el momento que estaba esperando los dulces labios de shizuo hacia que no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo podía comprender todo ahora, sentía como si por un momento nada hubiera pasado pero la magia se rompió.

Las manos de shizuo sostenían la navaja con la sangre que brotaba, izaya no podía creer ¿lo que había hecho?

-shizuo ¿Por qué?—toda mascara impenetrable se había roto dejando mostrara su fragilidad empezando a desmoronarse de la tristeza, las lágrimas.

- No podía acabar de otra forma izaya—dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-Pero…yo no quiero que acabe así. Shizuo yo no quiero estar solo…. —dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras shizuo empieza a perder su calidez.

-izaya sabes prefiero morir por ti. Que matarte con mis manos

-Realmente eres idiota esto pudo ser de otra forma—dijo sin dejar de llorar

-No es una pequeña deuda que tengo contigo…solo déjame darte otro beso…

-Maldito…-

Nuevamente juntaron sus labios para por fin terminar este juego porque aunque hubiera sido de otra forma tal vez izaya nunca hubiera cambiado y shizuo viviría con el mismo remordimiento toda su existencia porque en este juego no debía haber ganador sino un castigado. Pronto shizuo dejaría de respirar pronto terminaría el juego que los dos iniciaron porque las amenazas de por si no eran tan falsas después de todo.

_-Game Over shizuo, tu ganaste te has robado mi alma._

_Fin_

Este creo haber echo un one-shot no estoy segura.

No se narrar muy bien , todo eso se complica con mis ideas espero no causar problemas a la hora de leer.

y por favor si leenn dejen comentarios que los recibire agusto


End file.
